


Habits of my heart

by youngbIood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Biting, Clary is sick, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Izzy-centric, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Minor Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Quick Burn, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbIood/pseuds/youngbIood
Summary: Isabelle is going on a hunt with Alec. Or at least, she's supposed to, until Clary calls her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Clizzy fic, so I apologize if there are any typos, plot holes or just general mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. The title of the fanfiction is from Jaymes Young's song.

Isabelle was putting on her leather boots when she heard her phone ring. "Izzy, come on!" Isabelle heard Alec yell from the other side of the door. "Give me a minute, Alec!" she yelled back.

'Clary', read the screen of her phone. Izzy took the phone from on her bed where it lay, and answered it quickly. "Hey, what's up?" Isabelle answered, meanwhile zipping the zip of her boot. She grabbed her bag and put in essentials like lipstick, a seraph dagger and her flip phone that was meant for work. "Hey, Iz. It's really nothing, but I just... I didn't know who else to call. I mean, since Simon, his family and Jace are in Louisiana and all. I can't believe my parents decided to go to Idris when I'm sick! Since when have Luke and her even let me be home alone? I need some company right now. Not from them, though. Right now I need company from... A friend," Clary explained, her voice sounding a bit stuffy. Izzy let out a huff of amusement. She opened the door of her room, startling her brother with her sudden appearance.

"Clary, it's okay. You know you can talk to me about anything," Izzy reminded, trying her best to sound compassionate. Surprisingly, Alec didn't comment anything. Izzy and him were now walking towards the doors of the Institute. Clary hummed contently at the other end of the phone, and Isabelle knew she was smiling. "Is everything okay?" Isabelle asked as her and Alec stepped out of the Institute. "Yeah, definitely! I was just... I'm a bit lonely," Clary admitted, and muffled coughing could be heard from the other end of the phone. Isabelle frowned. "I can come over, if you want. Let me just ask Alec." Izzy turned to look at Alec, but he was already staring at her. "Yes, Izzy, you can go over to Clary's to take care of her. I'll find someone else to finish this hunt with." Isabelle smiled and nodded, watching her brother walk back to the Institute. When she heard the slight thump of the big doors of the Institute as they closed, she started walking again. "Thank you so much, Izzy," Clary said, sounding grateful. She'd heard Alec. Right after, Clary sneezed. Isabelle laughed. "I'll be there in a bit."

 

* * *

 

Isabelle sat on Clary's bed, watching her finish the noodles they'd found in her kitchen's cupboard. "Well, you sure devoured them fast. What an appetite you've got," Isabelle joked. Clary glared at her, though she only maintained to keep a straight face for a few seconds before she started smiling. "Haha. You know I'm always hungry when I'm sick." Clary grinned, sticking her tongue out. "Actually, I'm still hungry. Damnit..." Izzy laughed. "I could make you chicken soup," Izzy suggested and started getting up, but didn't get far before Clary grabbed her arm. "No! I mean, uh, no thanks." Clary softened the look on her face before she added: "I don't really like chicken soup." Isabelle returned on Clary's bed again, purposely sitting closer to Clary than before, so that their arms were touching. "That's okay. I don't think your sick tastebuds would've appreciated my amazing soup anyway." Clary hummed, amused, and looked into Izzy's eyes just long enough for the action to make the dark haired girl's heart flutter.

Izzy'd had a crush on her for, what, two years now? Basically ever since they met. But back then Clary had had a boyfriend. And when they broke up, she'd gotten together with Jace. And then  _they_ broke up when Jace realized he wasn't into Clary, but Simon. What a plot twist, right? After that Izzy thought she could finally charm Clary. But now she's talked about a new crush of hers to Izzy for several weeks. Must be a persistent one. (As if Isabelle was the one to speak.) So, Izzy basically had no chance with Clary, since she seemed to be very much straight. But that, of course, had never stopped Isabelle from falling for Clary, hard. Clary took Isabelle's hand in her own, the chilly and pale skin of Clary's against her own sending shivers down her spine. "This is really coming out of nowhere, but... You wanna hear why I love my crush so much?" Clary said and looked up at Izzy. She nodded slowly.

"Ever since I met them, they've been acting so incredibly wonderful towards me. Everytime we touch, I get this warm, tingly feeling all over my body. They make me feel safe and at home, even when I'm somewhere far away.  If I could, I'd give them the moon and stars, because that's what they deserve." Clary hummed and looked down at her and Isabelle's intertwined hands. "They are magnificent, and I desperately want our friendship to be something more." Clary's bright smile was lighting up the room, and it was making Izzy smile too. Clary looked like she was in love. If this was the closest Isabelle could get to Clary looking at her like that, it didn't really matter who she was talking about. It only stung a little. But if Clary was happy, Isabelle could tolerate it. Isabelle's hand was wrapped around Clary's wrist. She could feel her heart beating fast, maybe a bit too fast for it to be normal. She was constantly licking her lips, and her hands were tenderly shaking. Still she was smiling. Was Clary... Nervous?

"I asked them to come over. And they did. They showed up incredibly beautiful, making my mood rise up to the ceiling, despite me being sick." Now Isabelle's heart was beating too, though she tried to keep her expression normal. Was this really happening? "And now they're here... Sitting next to me, still looking as gorgeous as ever." Clary swallowed and then smiled shyly, though her heart was still pounding, and looked at Izzy. "I... I love you," Isabelle blurted out. _Shit._ But instead of freaking out, Clary's smile only widened and she looked at Izzy's lips. Isabelle was relieved. The girl of her dreams just confessed her love to her, and now she looked like she was ready to kiss her? Izzy thought this only happened in movies. Well, apparently not. Izzy's heart was fluttering in her chest. She slowly but surely started leaning in, and soon she felt Clary's lips on her own. Izzy was sure she'd have a cold the next day, but right now she didn't really care.

She'd waited for this moment for years. And wow, how it was worth it. Clary's lips were chapped, but still somehow surprisingly soft. Isabelle could feel Clary's hand on her face for a moment, before she slid it down to rest on the curve of Izzy's neck. Clary's other hand was on Izzy's hip, where she occasionally slid it under her shirt. Isabelled pushed her down on the bed, positioning her knees next to both sides of Clary's hips. Izzy smiled at her softly before she leaned back down to kiss her. Isabelle was taken aback when she felt Clary bite her lip, but soon hummed contently. Izzy separated her and Clary's lips - and by the Angel, did she just hear Clary whine? - and moved onto kissing the corner of Clary's mouth, her jawline and then, her neck. For so long, Isabelle had dreamed of marking Clary. Now she finally could.

First she tore her mouth from Clary's neck. She placed her hands on Clary's sides, and her hands started to travel down towards the hem of Clary's shirt. "Can I?" Clary nodded, looking Isabelle in the eye, a small smile tugging the corner of her mouth. Isabelle took off Clary's shirt quickly and threw it on the floor. She looked at Clary, smiled and placed her hands carefully on Clary's hips again. Isabelle bowed down and returned to her neck. First her kisses were soft and tender, an expression of love. Then she moved lower, to her collarbones. She bit the skin of it, feeling content when she heard Clary moan quietly. She bit and sucked on several parts of the sensitive skin on Clary's neck before she finally placed her lips back on the other girl's again. 

Clary sat up slowly, not separating their lips. Clary slid her right hand up Isabelle's thigh and arm, until she placed it on the back of her neck. Her other arm was on Isabelle's hip. They were now kissing slowly. It was nice. Isabelle felt Clary lick her lips, so she opened her mouth. Their tongues were touching, and Izzy felt tingly all around. Kissing was such a different experience with Clary. Isabelle was quite surprised when Clary started kissing her neck. She felt like she was going to melt anytime soon. Clary nibbled on the skin on Izzy's neck, actually bit it, which felt like a mixture of pain and pleasure, kissed it and licked it. Isabelle's eyes were closed and she didn't even try to stop any of the noises she was making. Clary traveled up Izzy's neck with kisses, smooched her one more time and separated their lips. She was now looking Izzy in the eye. Clary's both hands were on Isabelle's neck. At the bottom of Isabelle's stomach was a nice, warm and fuzzy feeling. 

Clary's lips were glossy and a bit swollen. She looked so beautiful, with the sunset's light hitting her skin and eyes just perfectly, making it look like she was glowing. And maybe she was, somewhere deep down. "I really love you," Clary said to Isabelle with a stuffy, raspy voice. Isabelle smiled. "I truly hope so. It'd be a bit embarrassing if you didn't, after all of this, and, well, since I love you too." Clary smiled at Isabelle, the kind of soft smile she only let a few chosen people see.

Izzy felt like nothing could be any better right now.

 


End file.
